Un regalo Inesperado
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Por que cuando la rueca del destino gira, el futuro es un enigma, dos almas que sufren y que finalmente encuentran el consuelo unidas. (Reto: Especial de Navidad de la comunidad Sakuriana) Eriol/Rika


**Un Regalo Inesperado **

_Por: Sango-Tsunade_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grupo CLAMP. Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"._

_**Aclaraciones: **_

"_pensamientos"_

_(Notas del Autor)_

_**Espero que lo Disfruten**_

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_En la Mitología Griega se cuenta la historia de 3 mujeres que manejaban los hilos del destino, eran conocidas como las Parcas, estas vivían en el Hades y tenían como misión escoger, hilar y cortar a placer la vida de humanos y Dioses. Telas e hilos de todos los colores se mezclaban según el destino de cada persona. Seda y Oro para la felicidad, Lana y cáñamo para el infortunio. _

_Es de esta historia que nacen afirmaciones muy ciertas, la vida da muchas vueltas y la rueca del destino puede girar a favor o en tu contra._

_Hilos separados pueden ser unidos y los unidos separados, haciendo de nuestro futuro un enigma sorprendente que nos da tanto alegrías como tristezas._

"_**Lo Siento Amo a otra persona"**_

_Fue la Frase que los destruyo, acabo con su ilusión pero que a la vez unió los hilos de su destino…._

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_**Eriol**_

- ¡Buenos Días Tomoyo!, ¿preparada para salir esta tarde?- dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Por supuesto Eriol sabes que siempre me emociona salir contigo, iré a mi práctica del coro, nos vemos-

"Este será el día…"- fue el pensamiento de Eriol mientras la miraba alejarse.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_**Rika**_

-Buenos Días Sasaki- dijo Yoshiyuki Terada mientras entraba al salón de cocina.

-Buenos días Profesor

- ¿Qué postre estás haciendo hoy?

- Es un pastel de chocolate

-mmm se ve que quedara delicioso

- Si esta libre en la hora de descanso, nos podríamos ver para darle un trozo, si usted gusta por supuesto, además profesor… necesito… Consultarle algo.

- Muy bien Sasaki, búscame en la sala de profesores en la hora de descanso nos vemos- finalizo para salir del salón.

"Hoy por fin, después de tanto tiempo se lo diré…"-pensó Rika mostrando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_**Eriol**_

-Tomoyo, hoy realmente disfrute salir contigo. Hay algo especial que quiero comentarte ¿Te parece si nos detenemos un rato en el parque antes de llegar a tu casa?

- mmm… de acuerdo Eriol vayamos hay una cosa que yo también quiero decirte.

-"Tomoyo se ve algo preocupada, seguro que piensa que es algo malo"- pensó Eriol con una sonrisa divertida.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_**Rika**_

-Disculpe profesora Mizuki, estoy buscando al profesor Terada ¿Lo ha visto por casualidad?, el me dijo que estaría aquí en el salón de profesores.

- Yoshiyuki salió por un rato, pero no debe tardar en regresar, ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar Rika?.

- No se preocupe profesora, todo está bien, solo debo hacerle una consulta al profesor, por favor dígale que lo buscare a la salida, gracias.

-"¿Yoshiyuki?..."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_**Eriol**_

-Tomoyo, ambos hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, debo confesar que tu amistad ha sido una alegría en mi vida, son pocas las personas que pudo decir que conocen una parte del verdadero Eriol, que han podido ver a través de la fachada que por los múltiples secretos que he tenido que guardar, he tenido que construir para protegerlos. Pero estos sentimientos se fueron transformando, Tomoyo yo….

- ¡Detente Eriol!- dijo Tomoyo mientras lagrimas surcaban por su rostro- no sigas, yo lo siento, en serio lo siento Eriol…., no debí dejar que esto llegara hasta aquí, pero por una vez quise ser egoísta y tener junto a mí a alguien que realmente se preocupara por mi…. A quien pudiera mostrarle a la verdadera Tomoyo…. A quien con mucho esfuerza le contaría la dolorosa verdad que escondo…-se acerco a él, acaricio su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente- yo….

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_**Rika**_

-Sasaki, espera Sasaki- dijo Terada agitadamente mientras se dirigía a la salida- me dijo que Kaho que me estuviste buscando, lo siento había recibido un llamado del Director, ¿Qué querías consultarme?.

- Podemos irnos a sentar en esos bancos de allá por favor- dijo señalando hacia un lugar cercano- es un poco largo de contar.

-Por supuesto vamos.

-Profesor desde el momento en que nos empezó a dar clases, yo he sentido una gran admiración y conexión con usted. Su manera de ser, en especial conmigo preocupándose y yendo más allá de su trabajo realmente calaron en mi corazón. Esa admiración fue creciendo en mi corazón y quería decirle que yo… que yo… ¡Yo lo quiero!

- Vaya realmente estoy sorprendido- respondió dándole una amable sonrisa- no pensé que me estimabas tanto Sasaki, yo también te estimo, has sido la hermana menor que siempre quise tener.

Su expresión solo mostraba Shock, su corazón latió sin control, el pedazo de pastel callo de sus manos y mientras lagrimas empezaban a surcar por su rostro, de espaldas a él le dijo:

-Usted no lo entiende….. yo lo amo como mujer.

-¡Que!, yo… yo… lo siento Sasaki, pero yo…

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_**Eriol/Rika**_

**Amo a otra persona….**

_Y la rueca empezó a girar marcando el destino de dos personas…._

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_**24 de Diciembre**_

- "¿Navidad, Navidad, blanca Navidad?, Que ASCO de Navidad, es lo que debería decir"- eran los oscuros pensamientos de Eriol Hiragizawa mientras recorría las calles de Tomoeda. Era un joven apuesto, muchas se volteaban a verlo, su hermoso cabello negro azulado acariciaba su rostro, mientras sus hermosos ojos color zafiro hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

Pero lo que esas personas no percibían, es el vacio de esa mirada, ellos no conocían la chispa que una vez hubo y se extinguió, nadie entendía su dolor, porque el reservo para sí mismo la decepción, la impotencia, la amargura, la desdicha, ese cumulo de sentimientos que ya no sabía definir, todo por culpa de una mujer.

El la amaba, amaba a Tomoyo Daidouji con todo su corazón; Su sexto sentido le decía que algo no iba bien pero él lo ignoro y siguió adelante, se convirtió en su mejor amigo, su confidente, pensó que había encontrado a su alma gemela. Planeo todo para confesarle sus sentimientos, el no era estúpido ni se engañaba, el sabia que ella lo presentía, pues la capacidad de ambos de ver y comprender a la gente fue lo que los unió, lo que nunca se imagino fue descubrir que realmente nunca la comprendió, nunca supo ver a través de la perfecta mascara que se construyo, y menos espero encontrar un enemigo contra el cual no podía luchar.

_Tomoyo Daidouji se había enamorado de alguien, alguien a quien nunca podría vencer y que como su confidente debía callar, Sakura Kinomoto._

Con esto destruyo su corazón, destruyo sus ilusiones, sus ganas de vivir porque Eriol Hiragizawa, no amaría a cualquiera, tendría que ser alguien que realmente llegue a su corazón, pero ya no era así de ahora en adelante solo se ocuparía en sobrevivir.

Siguió caminando con idea de ir a su lugar favorito, un bosquecillo con una banca que quedaba detrás del parque, ese era su lugar especial desde que llego a Tomoeda, un lugar donde él sentía que podía ser el mismo, donde podía pensar, donde podía mostrar su dolor sin que nadie pudiera verlo, donde podía quitar su careta y ser realmente _Eriol_.

Su sorpresa fue ver ocupado su lugar por alguien más, una persona que jamás pensó encontrarse y que conociera ese sitio Rika Sasaki.

Oculto por los arboles ella aun no se percataba de su presencia, a lo lejos mientras la veía en un mar de llanto y desgarrada del dolor, le hizo recordar que no era el único ser para el cual esa fecha festiva seria un asco. Rika Sasaki fue rechazada por el antiguo profesor de ambos Yushiyuki Terada, quien hace unos meses anuncio públicamente su compromiso con Kaho Mizuki, con la cual se casaría al día siguiente. Estos habían enamorado mientras ejercían como profesores y a pesar de que el no poseía poderes mágicos, Kajo y el se amaban mutuamente.

El solo pensamiento de esos sucesos dibujo una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Durante un buen tiempo la observo y dudaba en acercarse, en esos momentos el no era buena compañía para nadie, pero al verla tan abatida, supo que era mejor que nada.

- ¿No es hora de que ya superes lo de Terada Sasaki? – le dijo en tono irónico mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acercaba un pañuelo.

- ¡¿Qué rayos sabes tú Hiragizawa?!, ¡¿No deberías seguir tu propio consejo y superar lo de Tomoyo? ¡no sé exactamente que paso entre ustedes, pero crees que no me di cuenta de que andas como un zombi – le respondió arrojándole el pañuelo y con la misma carga de ironía mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas- prefiero llorar y limpiar mi alma, porque sé que algún día lo superare a estar como ¡TU!, maldición yo al menos salí del hueco, tu aun andas en la negación, así que si no vas a ser de ayuda te puedes largar.

En su rostro solo se vio reflejado el impacto, jamás imagino que Sasaki pudiera darse cuenta, jamás imagino que "alguien" pudiera darse cuenta y de paso le restregara en la frente tan cruda verdad.

- Tienes razón Sasaki, perdóname, sabía que no sería buena compañía el día de hoy, lo siento, mejor me voy- decía con pesar mientras se paraba del asiento.

- Espera Eriol – dijo Rika mientras tomaba su mano para detenerlo – yo también lo siento, no debí hablarte así, es que realmente me duele, duele mucho, ¿Sabes?, yo lo amo desde que tengo uso de razón, desde que nos daba clases en primaria, nunca me imagine al lado de otra persona que no fuera él, lo peor fue que el aumento mi ilusión por su manera de ser conmigo, me hizo sentir especial para luego destruirme y definitivamente no sé si algún día podre perdonarle eso- termino mientras las lagrimas fluían nuevamente por su rostro.

_Era difícil, muy difícil para ella todo su mundo se vino abajo el día en que el la rechazo, el dolor de no ser correspondida por la persona que has amado durante toda tu vida es indescriptible._

Eriol se acerco a ella, la tomo en sus brazos, ella le correspondió y en medio de ese abrazo, en ese rincón que ambos habían descubierto, lloraron sus pérdidas, compartieron sus penas y recibieron _Un regalo Inesperado _ en la víspera de navidad_, _la oportunidad de compartir su dolor con alguien, la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y quien sabe tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano, encontrar de nuevo el amor.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_(Enero del 2013, el mundo se encuentra destruido por lo que si había romance o no nunca lo sabrán, la relación murió al nacer… _

_jajajajajajaja, mentira, mentira continuemos xD)_

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Rika y Eriol se volvieron amigos muy cercanos, juntos se apoyaron mutuamente para superar sus penas, para poder salir al mundo y enfrentar con la frente en alto lo que para ellos representaba su derrota en el amor.

Muchas fueron las veces que se encontraron de nuevo frente a las personas que hacían daño a su corazón, pero el saber que contaban con alguien que los entendía, el sentir que no estaban solos en esa lucha les dio la fortaleza de seguir adelante.

Estos momentos no fueron nada fáciles para ambos, Rika al ver al ver a Terada paseando por las calles de Tomoeda junto a su nueva familia, el ver lo feliz que era junto a una persona que no era ella, el ver el fruto de su amor con otra, sentía como un una serie de cuchilladas en su corazón, pero esta vez ella era más fuerte que antes, esta vez ella tenía a una persona con la cual desboronarse si quería, y que sabía que la ayudaría a reconstruir los pedazos rotos de su corazón.

Eriol por su parte veía de lejos el sufrimiento de Tomoyo, por primera vez se dio cuenta de las miradas escondidas, de los gestos ocultos, de las palabras no dichas y cayó en cuenta que su ilusión lo llevo a tal estado de negación que se engaño así mismo; El en su interior lo sabia pero no quería admitirlo. Lejos de odiarla, llego a admirar a Tomoyo, es cierto el obtuvo un rechazo de la mujer que amaba, pero al menos pudo expresar sus sentimientos y poco a poco empezar a superar su pena, mientras ella sufría lentamente desde quien sabe cuando por un amor completamente imposible, no solo eso, actuaba un papel cada día de su existencia, siendo la mejor amiga, la chica sonriente para todos e incluso alentar la relación de su ser amado con otra persona, es por ello que no pudo más que "quitarse el sombrero" ante su entereza y aunque las cosas entre ellos nunca volverían a ser lo mismo, se prometió a si mismo que cuando su corazón estuviera más curado, sería un sostén para Tomoyo, en honor a ese amor pasado. Estando con Rika aprendió que todos necesitamos a alguien y el secreto que ella guardaba, estaba seguro que solo él lo sabía.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_Y la rueca del destino volvió a girar, ya no en contra si no a favor…_

_Porque después de la Tormenta llega la calma… pero de igual forma debe reconstruirse aquello que ha sido destrozado._

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Muchos se extrañaron de la nueva amistad que surgió, es cierto ellos se conocían desde hace varios años y siempre había existido una clara muestra de cordialidad y compañerismo, pero de la noche a la mañana surgió una amistad que paso las barreras. Y es que hay que recordar el concepto de la verdadera amistad, amigo es aquel que en los momentos buenos te acompaña y completa tu alegría, y es aquel que en los momentos malos, no se separa de tu lado y te da su apoyo incondicional.

_Una amistad nacida del dolor, crea lazos irrompibles e inimaginables, es como el Ave Fénix que surge de las cenizas para brillar en su máximo esplendor._

Pero como dice la teoría toda energía se transforma y con el pasar del tiempo, la convivencia y la confianza, surgieron nuevos sentimientos, de nuevo ambos se enfrentaban al implacable enemigo que los unió el AMOR, pero esta vez tendrían que enfrentar un reto mucho más difícil que el anterior, esta vez se enfrentarían a la persona que había reconstruido los pedazos de su corazón roto, esta vez el destrozo seria mucho mayor.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_Miedo, duda y temor, de que el ser que te permitió amar de nuevo aun ame a otra persona, miedo de fracasar de nuevo, miedo de perder una verdadera amistad._

_Obstáculos en puerta que solo con valentía se pueden enfrentar._

_Tal y como la primera vez, un salto al vacío que puede traer felicidad o una desgracia._

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Por mucho tiempo callaron los sentimientos que habían descubierto, el miedo es un arma poderosa que puede impedirnos la felicidad, pero que tiene como contraparte el amor, el cual es un sentimiento tan fuerte que es muy difícil de ocultar, y es en estos momentos donde el destino interfiere y la persona que menos te imaginas es aquella que te da el impulso para dar el salto.

Eriol Hiragizawa ingreso al salón, no había nadie más, hoy le tocaba la limpieza del lugar. Al llegar a su puesto encontró una nota doblada, extrañado toma la misma y empieza a leerla:

_Querido Eriol:_

_Te extrañaras de que te escriba esta carta, cuando las cosas no quedaron bien entre nosotros, pero aun así te amo, como el primero, el mejor y más grande amigo que alguna vez he podido tener en mi vida, y es por ese sentimiento que no puedo dejar de lado lo que está pasando. _

_Eriol aunque las cosas no salieron bien conmigo, yo deseo profundamente tu felicidad, no quiero que seas víctima del miedo, no quiero que te conviertas en víctima del secreto. Veo tu rostro cada día y veo el amor en tus ojos, pero también observo en tu mirada sentimientos que reconozco muy bien, impotencia y miedo._

_Por favor Eriol, no cometas mis errores, callar maltrata y ahoga lentamente tu corazón y tu alma, haz realidad y lucha por un amor que si es posible, no te rindas e inténtalo._

_Sea cual sea el resultado, yo estaré aquí para ti, siempre tuya:_

_Tomoyo_

Con una sonrisa en su rostro y apreciando tan valiosas palabras, solo puedo decir una frase:

-Gracias Tomoyo.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Hee…. Buenos días Sasaki.

-Buenos días Profesor, con su permiso me retiro.

-Espera un momento Sasaki, hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo.

-Disculpe profesor, pero estoy apurada, debo regresar a clases.

- Por favor Sasaki, solo concédeme unos minutos, lo que debo decirte es importante.

- Esta bien digame.

- Yo quería en primer lugar pedirte perdón, cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos fue realmente una sorpresa para mí, no podía entender cómo fue que te enamoraste de mi y eso me hizo pensar mucho en mis acciones hacia tu persona. De verdad lamento porque caí en cuenta de que durante mucho tiempo te di señales equivocadas, que no me di cuenta cuando pasaste de ser de niña a mujer y que esos sentimientos se transformaron. Yo era el adulto y actué como un niño, pero a lo que quiero llegar Sasaki es que por todo el aprecio que te tengo y que te tuve, quiero que sepas que allá fuera hay alguien para ti y que la persona que realmente te pertenezca te amara como realmente te mereces, espero que seas Feliz, así como yo lo soy ahora.

Y en medio de lágrimas de nostalgia, sorpresa y diversas emociones mezcladas solo pudo decir:

-Gracias Profesor.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

- Oye Eriol te noto muy pensativo, ¿sucedió algo hoy?

-Así es mi estimada rica- respondió poniendo una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eriol ya me estas asustando, estas poniendo esa sonrisita de gato de Cheshire que no me inspira confianza.

Estallando en carcajadas respondió:

-Tú solo confía en mí y veámonos en nuestro lugar secreto- término mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-"Hoy el ambiente se siente distinto, hoy siento que será un dia especial"- pensaba Rika mientras iba caminando a su encuentro.

Al llegar al camino que conducía al "lugar secreto", se extraño de encontrar pétalos de Rosas en medio del camino. Finalmente llego al banco, aquel banco donde desahogo sus sentimientos la primera vez, pero no vio a nadie.

De repente taparon sus ojos, ella no se asusto pues percibió la esencia de Eriol. Tomándolo como juego se dejo llevar a otro lugar, al retirar las manos de sus ojos ve un árbol con multitud de pétalos en sus raíces y al acercarse ve un mensaje tallado en su cuerpo, y mientras lo leía, es abrazada por la espalda, y le susurran al oído las mismas palabras:

"_Rika Sasaki, te amo con todo mi corazón, eres el ser mas especial para mí"_

_Eriol_

Lagrimas de Felicidad desbordaban por sus ojos, superaron el miedo y encontraron el amor.

-¡Yo también te amo Eriol!, Te amo….

Y con un dulce beso, en el lugar donde reconstruyeron su corazón, en el lugar donde todo cambio, una nueva historia ha comenzado, esta vez hallaron el verdadero _Amor._

_**FIN**_

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad este reto fue un quebradero de cabeza que espero haber salido bien librada, la longitud y la pareja fueron todo un reto, pero al mismo tiempo disfrute del desafío xD, exprimieron mi lado melodramático-romantico-empalagoso jajajaja, les deseo una muy Feliz, Blanca y Maravillosa Navidad junto a sus amigos y familiares y que el espíritu divino les conceda un esplendoroso nuevo año._

_Se despide con mucho cariño:_

_**Sango-Tsunade**_

_Jane n.n_


End file.
